The Aftermath
by 18Forever
Summary: "one nights are suppose to be just one night stands, you aren't suppose to see your one night stand the day afterwards!" This is the story where Sakura deals with the aftermath of a one night stand with a certain black haired man. A.U
1. Chapter 1

12/30/2013

The Aftermath

Chapter 1

* * *

The sound of running water had awoken her.

She started opening her eyes and let out a soft groan as she tried to sit up but was interrupted by the pounding noise going inside her head.

'What the hell happened last night' she thinks to herself as she is finally able to sit on the mattress and automatically begins analyzing her surroundings.

White cheap walls are in front her.

She is in a small room with the door located at the right and a small sofa on the left corner of the room where there seems to be another door... 'maybe bathroom?'

'That doesn't seem right, if the bathrooms there, where is the damn water noise coming from?'

She is very confused, and that headache isn't helping her remember the events that led to where she currently is.

'Where in the world is she?'

She finally decides to investigate around and shifts on the dull mattress when all of a sudden she touches another flesh.

She screams internally as all of a sudden she is scared to turn to the owner of the arm that she just felt.

'Oh Kami please don't let it be what I think I "did" last night' she thinks as she cowardly looks down to her body first, unable to glance at her bed buddy.

Her eyes widen as she realizes that she is completely naked and the only thing covering her body is a very thin sheet passing by what.. a blanket?

No longer wanting to wait another second she looks towards to her left to confirm her doubts hoping that she might be wrong.

But no of coarse she wasn't.

The damn universe isn't that fucking nice to her. Her green eyes glance over the sleeping body and she registers a tall, broad shouldered man with dark hair sleeping on his front, hiding his identity away from her.

With that she is instantaneously remembering what happened.

Arriving in Japan, Ino pig dragging her out to a club, dancing, drinking, drinking, too much drinking, that ditcher Ino, and then she couldn't remember much but flirting with a guy, apparently this guy next to her, dancing with him, then kissing, a lot of kissing, oh and a lot of touching, and then ending up here?

Damn how can she not remember all the details, especially what he looks like.

As if on cue, the sleeping man begins to stir and subconsciously moves his body to face her and she almost faints as she takes in his full appearance.

'He's fucking beautiful!'

She was so thankful that she was able to see his backside first, because if she had looked at his face first she would have believed that she had fucked a beautiful woman.

Okay, well maybe she was exaggerating a tad, but he truthfully was the most gorgeous man she has ever seen... or apparently slept with.

For childish reason, she suddenly became self-conscious. I mean how could one not?; waking up to someone as godly looking as the guy sleeping quietly next to her.

'How can a guy like this even exist', she thinks to herself as she starts examining him with her eyes.

Not only is his face drop dead gorgeous but also the top half of his body that she can see almost makes her shriek.

'Where the hell did this guy come from, and how did I manage to score with him?!' she muses as she keeps staring at those abs on his toned chest.

She almost let's her inner self take over as she has a sensation to touch him but knows that what happened last night was not happening again, well at least not with him, one night stands aren't her thing especially since those rare college nights are over.

She sighs and looks back at the tall figure still sleeping... peacefully? No, he's not smiling but he just looks comfortable on his side of the mattress.

As if he was reading her mind, he starts to shift position and Sakura has to hold in another scream as the bed sheet starts slipping off him.

'Oh please don't move' she thinks inwardly and is relieved when the bed sheet is covering his bottom parts.

'Its not like you haven't seen it', her inner self teases and she can't help the blush that is beginning to creep on her cheeks, an just like that BAMM all the memories from last night hits her like a tsunami.

Yes they flirted, yes they kissed, and then yes the touching came, and most importantly yes they were over the top wasted. She didn't know him but last night she didn't care, she was stressed free, hot and sweaty from all the dancing, and most importantly she was attracted to him. Those are the only factors that mattered to her last night.

And him? Well all she can remember was bumping into him, initiating the flirting, she almost smacks herself, she wasn't a slut just throwing herself to random guys, but she was having fun and flirting is innocent enough, right?

Well no!

At that moment she promises herself that she will never flirt ever again. After her tactics, this male flirted back and not so innocently. They began chatting and obviously they both were wasted and in the end they only wanted one thing. Sex Sex and Sex!

It didn't take long for them to begin dancing and then the touching began and then the moaning was a wake up call for them to leave the over packed club, and they didn't even last a whole street because they stumbled into this old dirty motel and couldn't contain themselves.

She felt so ashamed of herself. She was no hooker and yet she couldn't even last a whole street, they were like heated animals she thinks as she looks back at him. And what about him? Yes he was godly looking but she thought she had a bit of class, well apparently that went down the drain as she glances around the dingy room.

'How can this even be considered a room?'

She really had no dignity she concluded as she finally discovered that the water noise that awoken her was from the next room.

'Damn those walls are like cardboard' she thinks and suddenly the memories come back once more and this time her whole face turns bright red of embarrassment.

They had stumbled into the motel office, which was just a tiny building with a window, she didn't even want to think about what the owner must of thought as her companion paid for a room for the night without being unable to keep his hands from her body.

Immediately after they entered their room, all their clothes were scattered every where and she was pushed sexually throughout the tiny room. She was standing against the walls, on top of the couch, and even sprawled over the floor, all the meanwhile they were beyond the limits of making out. Heck, they were just fucking anywhere and she

faintly remembers screaming as each orgasm hit her, waves after waves.

Damn that was the best sex she had ever had and she can hardly remember it? The booze really fucked her up, in more ways than one.

This wasn't happening again, well not for a while, one night of craziness is enough for her, once she returns home she needs to focus on priorities... But her inner self was sulking like there was no tomorrow, she was never going to see this guy again she

realized as she glances back at him.

She can slightly remember those fingers on her body.. That mouth of his all over her body, and his body pressed against her. His face was too perfect, ugh his eye color are the features that she can hardly remember but somehow she knows it was what got her in this room . He really was too beautiful for his own good and she knows that this

wasn't his first one night stand, he was too over experience even in his drunken state.

She sighs, she was just another one nightstand for him, no wonder he's still probably single, he can get any girl without commitment.

After a few more minuets of her just thinking she is hit with the after effects of drinking. She quickly but quietly scrambles out of the bed and barley makes it to the bathroom where she lets her stomach relieve itself. After grossly dumping the liquid out of her system and into the toilet she finally stands up and flushes it.

She goes over to the small sink and begins cleansing herself and looks up at the mirror above the sink.

'That bastard!'

She was staring at her upper body and her eyes immediately went to the greenish bluish spots all over her breast area! Oh god! She even had a hickey on her neck!

'What the hell!'. He really was an animal!

She had enough. This was supposed to be a one-night stand and he wasn't supposed to leave his markings visibly to the whole world! She would have to wear a scarf for a while she groaned out loud.

Last night was a mistake, although it was the best sex ever her inner self interjected, which made her more mad. She lost all her dignity yesterday and he seemed glad to take it away from her she muses as she gets out of the bathroom and starts looking for her clothes.

She quickly finds them scattered along with her "buddy's" clothes and as she dresses herself she looks at his clothes and realizes the brand of his black dress pants and navy shirt are of Armani.

Oh hell, this just infuriates her.

Obviously he isn't some low life bum on the streets but on the contrary is apparently pretty well off if he can afford to dress like this to a club; and he didn't have the decency to take her somewhere better!?.

Heck she wasn't asking for a 5 star hotel but this motel was a dump. She had to get out of here now, if she stayed any longer, she would definitely wake up his pretty little face of his and not so quietly.

As she tenderly made her way to open the door she realized that she would never see him again, oh hell with it she mumbled as she grabbed the door and made her way out and slammed the door as hard as she could and walked away with the most dignity she could muster... which wasn't much especially with the way she looked leaving the motel.

* * *

'Oh my Sakura-chan, I'm so glad you were able to make it, it's been forever, how can you be so mean to your obachan" the old stunning red haired women exclaimed as she squeezed the living day lights out of her youngest granddaughter.

"Ah bachan, I'm so sorry, I've been very busy with finishing school and interning at the hospital", Sakura managed to squeal out as she regained her breath after she was released.

"That's no excuse young lady! Can't you see how much I missed you!"

"Bachan don't make me feel guilty", Sakura whined out at her bachans puppy face, "I know I've been busy but I'm here in Japan just for your birthday party, you know it's hardly impossible to get me out of Boston let alone the country. But I came here for you because today is your special day, now stop pouting bachan, its your birthday so Happy Birthday!"

"Ohh Sakura! You always know just what to say! I can never be mad at you! ". Once again Sakura is engulfed in a tight hug. "Sakura-chan you know you look stunning right, now tell me are there any boys I should know of?"

"Bachan! You know I don't have time for a relationship"

"Who said anything about a relationship? People can have sex for fun you know, with no strings whatsoever. Oh don't give me that face Sakura-chan, it's the 21st century. You might be too busy with school but hopefully your bed hasn't been too cold, sex is a great stress reliever. And plus I don't want my youngest granddaughter getting cobwebs in her vag-"

"Bachan!" Sakura exclaims at her grandmother's blunt statement as her face turns beet red.

This is one of the many reason she loves her grandma. Besides Ino, her grandma is the person she knows she can count on unconditionally, she's like her second mom and best friend. But it still perturbs her how close her obachan gets to the truth.

After having left the motel, Sakura made her way back to Ino's penthouse where the said girl was nowhere to be found. After taking care of minimal things, she had lost the anger she had in the morning and decided that last night wasn't worth remembering anymore, although her inner self contradicted with that.

But finally getting ready for her Bachans birthday dinner, Sakura had a dilemma. Thanks to her "buddy's" markings she couldn't wear the extravagant low cut evening gown that Ino had picked out for her. So she ended up wearing her bold berry hue halter dress that curved around her waist and had a black illusion neckline perfectly hiding

the mark, with extra help of makeup. She was a bit saddened not to be able to wear the gown but she had to made it up with her simple but yet formal short dress, which went well with the black 5 inch suede bootie and black diamond earrings and high tight ponytail that would give Ino a run for her money.

Ino was nowhere to be found so Sakura decided to leave for the party and berate her best friend later.

So here she was, being pushed by her bachan to have a one-night stands so her vag-

"Ah Sakura you know I'm teasing"

The said girl looks up at her bachan. "Yes Bachan, I know you wouldn't approve of me sleeping with strangers every other night", she says sarcastically.

"Well, I don't know about that... Ah fine Sakura I'll drop it, don't give me that face, it's my birthday so you can't belittle me. But seriously Sakura look how you have grown, your so beautiful!"

Sakura blushes, "Thanks Bachan, but your the one who looks stunning

with that black shoulder gown! You look no older than 50, I'm wishing I get your genes"

"Oh stop child. You know plastic surgery does wonders to your body. I told you to go for that specialty, you would be a billionaire in no time."

"Aa bachan but-

"Oh my, Sakura is that you?"

Both females turn to the voice and see a tall middle-aged red haired woman coming their way.

"Sakura, darling, it's been many years, look how big you are!" Sakura was pulled into a hug.

"Yes auntie, I suppose that would happen when people don't see themselves for almost a decade", Sakura doesn't know why her tone sounds bitter but it doesn't unfaiths the other women.

"Oh I would hardly say over a decade but I'm glad your doing well"

"Rika, don't you think my granddaughter turned out to be quite a catch"

"Aa ofcoarse, Noami-San, all your granddaughters turned out beautiful" the red eye red haired women says with a sly smile.

"Aa talking about my other granddaughter, will she be joining us?"

"Of coarse, although she had to move around her schedule, you know with her clothing line coming out soon! But she wouldn't miss her bachans 65th birthday for the world"

"So I bet my cousin is doing well, I'm intrigued to see her, I heard she got married", Sakura lazily asks. In truth she hasn't seen her estranged cousins since they were in there early teens and somehow didn't really have an urge to see her due to the fact that they never really got along.

"Yes, if I'm not mistaken I think I see them here already" Rika gives a wave towards the entrance. "You'll be able to meet your cousin-in-law right now" she smirks and Sakura finally decides to turn around to meet her long forgotten cousin and husband.

Her heart almost stops.

Sakura's eyes pass by her elegantly dressed red haired cousin to the man she is holding arms with.

No, No, No.

This can't be possible.

Tall, dark haired, lean and broad shouldered.

Dark eyes looking unfathomable as possible.

Sakura wants to run and hide.

The two of them practically look like a fucking celebrity couple as they make their way to where Sakura is, internally hyperventilating.

"Karin honey, I'm glad your here, look who's here too...", the dark hair red hair women named Rika says as she directs her daughter's view to the pink hair girl.

Sakura gives no response as Karin looks directly at her.

All her focus is on the extravagant man beside her.

From the corner of Sakura's eye, she believes to see Karin gloatly smirk as she grabs onto the tall dark haired man next to her, "oh yes how can I be so rude. Sakura-chan, this is my husband, Sasuke Uchiha."

* * *

**A.N**

Ello peeps, been a long time since i've been on this website, i'm on break so trying to get my groove back on writing and i've had this on my computer for a while. So no school and sick for the day, i decided to polish this and yea don't flame me about the grammar, just at that part of my life where i solely worry about that on school documents and such.

Anyways tell me what you think, this is my second try at a story so don't hate too much and just let me know if this is worth continuing.

Happy New Year's beautiful people

-j


	2. Chapter 2

1/30/2014

The Aftermath

Chapter 2

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

All time seemed to stop to her.

Her mind went into a spiral of previous memories where she had forgotten that she had killed someone or maybe she kicked a poor defenseless puppy that god or whoever was in the higher ups decided to pay her back with this dirty trick dressed in a black suit.

The man in front of her was definitely the man from the previous night—early morning?

He looked breathtaking with his dark and strong features and with that silky raven hair that was so smooth upon touch and those piercing dark eyes that tantalized her every movement—those eyes that captured her from the start of yesterdays evening—those eyes that are currently staring at her with this glint of annoyance?

As if one cue, her perfectly dressed cousin clears her throat, "Aa yes Sakura, isn't Sasuke just breathtaking?"

With response, the man called Sasuke slightly coughs in annoyance, which brings Karin and Rika, Karin's mother into giggles.

"Sakura, you know lets not make Sasuke uncomfortable, I bet he gets stares every single day, were among family, he should feel at ease", Rika says in a teasing voice." If Sakura were paying attention she would have caught onto that triumph voice that showed how delighted her aunt was to have Sakura eye goggling at her daughter's perfect husband.

But Sakura unbeknown of her actions was staring at the god like man in front of her.

Sasuke.

So that was his name. In her mind she was imagining how his name would have sounded yesterday coming out of her mouth. How she would have screamed his name when she reached her peak at the end of their passionate night.

But as she remembered last night's events, she came tumbling back to reality and realized the huge dilemma she was in.

She had slept with her cousin's husband.

She had fucked him over and over until they crashed and burned on to the mattress and he was her cousin's husband.

She finally snapped out of her daze and looked around and saw Karin and her aunt with a sly smile as if proudly showing off what a catch Sasuke was.

Her face started to get warm due to the fact that she realized that she was oogling at Sasuke for the past minuets, and to redeem herself she decided to play along and figure out how to handle the situation afterwards.

So she cleared her throat and extended a hand out toward the man in front of, "Its very nice to meet you Uchiha-san".

After a few seconds had passed, she realized Sasuke hadn't shaken her hand and finally having the courage to look up at him she was a bit taken back at the intensity of Sasuke eyes.

It wasn't the intensity of passion and lust she saw yesterday, this was a different intensity. His eyes revealed pure annoyance and irritation at her. And after a bit more seconds, Sasuke finally reached out and took her hands, and mumbled a brief, "same here" and let go immediately and in that moment Sakura realized the problem, or not the problem anymore.

Sasuke had no fucking idea who the hell she was.

A part of her was relieved but the other part, the inner part of her, was shattered completely. She truly was another one of his one-night stands. He fucked her and he didn't even know it.

He was the best sex she ever had and she was merely just another girl who didn't even catch his attention for him to remember her.

And in that mere moment, Sakura felt like the most pathetic person in the world. She took a step back from him and felt like running away and crying because the man in front of her thought of her so insignificant he couldn't remember anything about last night.

Sakura didn't understand why she was so affected by this, she should have felt relieved that he didn't remember anything so that way she could pretend that in never happen and maybe she wouldn't feel so bad sleeping with her cousin's husband.

As she was having an inner turmoil, the group started walking away with Sasuke and Karin being the center of attention and soon a crowd of family and friends started asking the couple questions about their successful careers.

"Can you believe this Sakura, it's my birthday and those two are taking away my attention", the said girl looked at her Bachans cute puppy face and all her worries were forgotten instantly.

She had come for one reason and one reason only; to celebrate her grandmother's birthday. Sasuke didn't remember her, then that works out perfectly. She will last through this party until the cake is cut, through all her family snobby stories of living in wealth and their hypocrisy of loving each other, and leave immediately to get the hell away from this family that never even cared about her except her grandmother and go back to her real life in Boston and never look back.

"Common bachan, you look so beautiful, they got nothing on you, go show them why you're the main star today" Sakura said with a wink and a cheeky laugh.

"Oh Sakura, you are truly are my armor" Said girl was engulfed into a hug and started being dragged away, "bachan, what are you doing?"

"What, you think you were going to get away from me, you are my guest of honor, I haven't seen you in ages and you'll probably never come back so your sticking by side", immediately Sakura was being dragged away to the center of attention and practically with magic, her grandmother started talking to guest and all the attention shifted from the couple and onto her and her grandmother.

"Sakura is that you"

"Oh my Sakura, look at how've you grown"

"You look so beautiful, look at the complexion"

"You have your mothers eyes"

"Look at you, you truly have grown into such a beauty"

"Look how tall and skinny you are, I'm so jealous"

Sakura immediately started turning the color of her hair as all her relatives started noticing her and giving her compliments from left to right.

She was being swarmed by a mob of red haired people that was known as the Uzumaki clan and if she didn't have her bachan close to her then she would have felt terrified. "Now, now, lets not scare Sakura, common everyone lets move to the dinning area, dinner will be served".

Sakura sighed a sound of relief as the group dispersed and made their way to the dining area and as she started to move as well she looked up and saw Karin and her aunt giving her such an irritating look and next to them was Sasuke looking as gorgeous and uninterested as ever. All of a sudden, Sakura was being dragged away to the dinning room and looked back and realized the person holding her was a short-haired girl no older than 16.

"Sakura! Long time no see right? The chirpy bright eyes girl said, "You have no idea who I am?"

"Uhhm no?" Sakura said slowly, indeed the girl in front of her didn't look like anyone she met before, "no way, could you be-"

"Asami, yes that's me!"

"Oh look how big you are now, last time I saw you were barley turning two digits number", immediately Sakura gave her long seen cousin a huge hug. The girl in front of her resembled nothing of the little chubby dark eyes girl with braces that she last saw.

"I know it's been forever Sakura-chan, but look no more braces", the girl showed off a pearly white smile, "seriously puberty did wonders to me, I'm so thankful for that"

Sakura giggled at her youthful cousin, "what are you talking about Asami-chan, you were always cute"

"Oh Sakura, your still so noble, now a days nobody wants to be just cute, I'm seriously thankful to the heavens for letting my body stretch out, but they never gave me the same green eyes and pink hair of yours" Asami finished with a pout and Sakura was certain she resembled her dear aunt grandmother.

"What are you talking about Asmai, I always wanted to fit in with you red heads, I always felt left off"

"No way Sakura-chan, you look totally unique and that is great, trust me, you don't want to be branded as one of the many Uzumaki's with red hair, you'll always have to follow the family name", and Sakura truly knew what Asami was saying.

Growing up she felt left out, like a washed out Uzumaki who didn't have red hair or the last name of the fiery red headed clan. But as she grew up and moved to the states, she was glad to be independent and carry the name Haruno because she could build her family name the way she wanted.

As both of them finally reached the dining room, Sakura was to be seated, as promised next to her grandmother, but made Asami stay with her so she wouldn't have to deal with the seating arrangements.

The round table in front of her fit 10 people, her grandmother and Asami were seated next to her, but at the table, were also 4 other long forgotten cousins, as well as her aunt, Karin, and directly sitting across from her was Sasuke.

She was glad the table was big enough so he wouldn't be in arm lengths but still he still looked pretty uninterested of his surrounding and when he finally caught her staring at him, Sakura could of sworn he saw him mentally sigh.

Sakura, looked away from him and started talking to Asami and listened to the stories of her family that were brought up at her table, most of them came from her aunt about Karin who was now a "fashion designer", and was debuting her new clothing line in the next few months in New York City. There was also talk about Sasuke's company expanding and going abroad so he could stay go with Karin is what her aunt imputed, which made everyone awe at the cute couple—bla blah blah.

Sakura wasn't interested in hearing anymore.

They looked like a great couple, heck they even looked like a Hollywood couple, and they were acting like a loving couple, so why did Sasuke go around sleeping with people. From last night, Sakura knew she wasn't his first one nightstand outside of his marriage and from his experience and attitude he most likely strays a lot from Karin.

Thinking about last night, made memories from hot steamy sex replay in Sakura's mind.

_They both were already naked, as Sasuke was drilling kisses onto her body. As he was on top of her, he started with kissing her from the bottom of her belly all the way to her neck until he was finally kissing her lips. _

_His hands were grabbing the sides of her hips as he brought her closer to his groin area and he smirked as she whimpered in expected pleasure. _

_He started to kiss her lips and was going down her neck, when he suddenly focused on her thin almost invisible scar than ran from about 2 inches on the side of her the left side of her neck. Sakura automatically almost subconsciously covered her left side of her neck but was stopped as Sasuke started running his long sculpted fingers along the scar, "shh don't worry I like girls with battle scars", Sasuke said in a husky voice, his mouth directly next to her ear as he started nibbling at it and trailing kisses from her thin scar and back down to her belly…_

"She just finished on top of her class again, as well as her internship where she is about to start her residency with the best in the field of medicine"

Sakura was brought back to reality when she noticed all pair of eyes from her table staring at her, which made her cough and blush a faint pink

"Isn't that right", her grandmother asked and Sakura knew that her bachan must've been tired of her aunt flaunting about how successful Karin has been as well as how powerful Sasuke's business was becoming.

"Uh yea", wow really educated, Sakura mumbled to herself as she heard whispers of congratulations and that is impressive directed at her and caught a glimpse of Sasuke as he was now looking at her with scrutinizing eyes. Maybe he thought she wasn't smart enough to get a doctors degree.

"Wow Sakura-chan you are so cool, you have to talk to my parents, maybe they will let me go visit you and afterwards maybe I can move in with you" Asami said with a pleading voice.

"I don't know about that Asami, your parents may never let me visit again, if I took you away from them', Sakura said with a giggle.

"Common, I want to be like you, you're a doctor, you know how uncommon it is to see any female doctors around this area, and since I couldn't get your pink hair and green eyes at least let me live a little in your world, it doesn't seem like your doing bad, by the looks of those earing, oh wow how could I miss your diamond earrings they are so pretty."

Sakura blushed a couple more shades of pink as Asami went into a tangent about her and mumbled a thank you as it was a graduating present from her bachan.

"Oh wait, Sakura, I don't remember you having a scar", Asami pointed to Sakura's light scar that could only be seen upon close inspection.

Sakura immediately flinched and covered her scar with her left hand and started chuckling forcefully,

"Now Asami stop prying at your cousin, anyway a girl with battle scars is totally awesome", her bachan said and in that moment Sakura, out of the corner of her eye saw Sasuke freeze.

Like he literally froze in place as her bachan changed the conversation.

Before he wasn't scrutinizing her, he was calculating where he saw her. He was trying to fit in the last piece of as puzzle he was having time finishing, but at that moment Sakura knew he finally remembered last night, well probably he didn't remember everything, but he finally recognized her.

And Sakura wanted to really go run away and hide.

He was able to fix his composure but he was staring intently at her and Sakura broke eye contact and tried to act normal.

But it was futile, her hands were getting sweaty and as they finished dinner she stopped talking, she was too nervous to talk anymore. Sasuke wasn't looking at her but every now and then she saw him glance up at her.

"So Sakura when did you arrive to Japan?"

Sakura was glad she didn't stumble with her words, "Yesterday in the morning"

"Can you believe she arrived yesterday and she didn't see me", her Bachan whined and gave Sakura puppy eyes once more. Really, how old are you bachan, Sakura thought to herself.

"Uh sorry Bachan I had to stay with Ino and I was pretty jet lagged"

"What, so you didn't go out anywhere Sakura", Asami asked, "did you really just go home and sleep, is that the life of a doctor, no partying or no clubbing, how are you suppose to meet cute guys"

Sakura was practically sweating bullets and she didn't even dare look up at Sasuke but fortunately one of her other cousins reprimand Asami, "Asami you are way to young to be thinking like that, you need to focus on your studies if you want to be successful as Sakura or find a great husband"

Out of the corner of her eye, Sakura saw Karin squint her eyes, she knew that the last part was directed at her but before the conversation went on the waiters started taking the food away and the party was ending as music started playing.

Sakura waited until people started to leave the table and she excused herself from the group and headed straight for the now open bar.

She needed to drink something to calm down her anxiety, Sasuke wasn't suppose to remember, now it really made her feel horrible.

As she sat down on one of the bar stools, people started surrounding the bar area and after her third drink, she heard a strong authoritative voice say, "give me a glass of bourbon" and sat next to Sakura.

She didn't have to turn around to know who it was.

She started to panic and tried to chug her drink but as Sasuke was handed his drink, he leaned next to Sakura, grabbed onto Sakura's knee that she didn't know was shaking and she realized how short her dress really was.

Sasuke leaned his mouth next to her ear in a quick movement, none of people around them would think anything of it, and whispered, "stop panicking, it never happened" and let go of her knee and grabbed his drink and walked away.

Sakura almost choked on her drink and didn't know if the feeling in her stomach was because of the buzz or because of how close Sasuke had been.

She suddenly become angry, if he thought it never happened, then it never happen, so she shouldn't feel so guilty and feel such anxiety over it. Therefore, she swallowed the sour drink and ordered another one.

As time flew by, Sakura was still at the bar and it was finally time to cut the cake, as promised she stayed until the cake was cut, bid a farewell to her beloved grandmother and Asami and decided that enough was enough and walked away thinking that if she ever saw the dark haired man she was not even going to give him a second glance.

* * *

"I still can't believe it forehead" a tall beautiful blonde girl said as she was sprawled face up on a huge queen bed with a jar of ice cream between her legs.

"Believe it Ino-pig, I slept with that asshole of a man", Sakura said now having changed her dress and makeup for comfortable shorts and a plain t-shirt and was sitting apple sauce on the floor with another box of ice cream flavor in front of her, "hey lets trade pig, I'm not in the mood for chocolate."

The blonde girl handed her the box, "so was he any good in bed?"

"Ino-pig!"

"What Sakura, obviously they aren't that super close as they appear to be, if he wants to stray then that's on him, you didn't even know who he was, and that's not your fault because they didn't even invite you to their wedding!"

"Yea Ino I know but still, anyways how did that birthday party that you had to attend go, you totally ditched me and left me alone with all the red heads, seriously what kind of friend are you"

"Don't be like that Sakura, it wasn't even that great either, you know that little kids parties aren't that much of a blast"

"Then why the hell did you go"

"Sakura, I had to be there, you know Kenji-chan is my godson"

Sakura stood from the floor and laid next to Ino on the bed, "seriously blondie, I don't know how you do it, you're so strong but you know even if you say you don't have those type of feelings for Shikamaru anymore, I know you still hurt when you see him with that wife of his, and now he has a kid and the nerve of him to ask you to be the godmother after all you guys have been through, who would have thought that that lazy ass would have grown up to be such an inconsiderate jerk.

"Don't worry Sakura, I'm over him and its not like he forced me to be the godmother, I grew up with Shikamaru, even after our relationship ended, I don't think I could ever picture my life without him—don't look at me like that Sakura, Shikamaru isn't in my heart anymore, he's just a friend"

"Yea Ino and I didn't sleep with my cousins husband," Sakura took back the chocolate ice cream and snuggled next to Ino.

"So what are you going to do about that?"

"Nothing Ino, I told you, I'm going to act like it never happened and plus I'm never going to see him again so it doesn't matter anymore."

As Sakura rested her head next to Ino's shoulder, Ino knew that life was a bitch and events didn't go as planned, based on her own experience she hoped that Sakura didn't get hurt by this.

"Yea yea whatever you say forehead… ….. …. So you didn't answer my question, how good was he in bed?"

"Ino!"

* * *

A. N: Sorry for any misspellings or grammatically errors just wanted to get this chapter out since one of my new years revolution is to finish what I start. Anyways thanks for reading please review!


End file.
